beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Kagemiya
is a member of the "Reborn Red Tail". She serves as the Number 3 of the organization.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 16 Appearance Yukino is a tall, slender young woman with shoulder-length, light-colored hair pulled back except for a straight fringe across her forehead. She has narrow dark eyes with thick eyelashes and wears dark lipstick. She wears a long, light-colored coat over a light-colored shirt. Her coat has pockets on the fronts, patches on the shoulders, and an unusual collar that is tall and has a curved section connecting to the lapels below. Yukino's shirt has an upturned collar and is slightly open to reveal her ample cleavage.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 8 Personality Yukino has a calm and reserved personality. However, she appears to be somewhat of a coward, immediately submitting to Aoi Kunieda after she defeats the entire "Reborn Red Tail".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 15-16 History Yukino formerly attended Majōgari Academy before she enrolled in Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Yukino, like most others of the "Reborn Red Tail", hang out in a seemingly-abandoned classroom. Aoi Kunieda eventually approaches their group seeking out Ringo. Yukino tells the former leader to take a seat unless she wants another beating seeing as the rest of them only wishes to talk with her. Aoi eventually sits down and is offered to join their organization; she adamantly refuses, and following an outspoken outburst of hers, leaves. Yukino later adds to Maaya that Ringo is good when it comes to predictions.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 11 Yukino and the rest of her gang later confront the original Red Tail in the hallways.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-18 Both generations quickly ensue into a fight that eventually results in the "Reborn Red Tail" victorious and nearly unscathed.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 They return back to Ringo with the defeated Red Tail. Yukino ends up dragging both Yuka and Chiaki along by grabbing onto each one of their arms.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 Later, after being forced to release Yuka and Chiaki, Yukino looks from afar as Aoi reclaims her position as leader of the Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 13 She continues to watch even after Oga releases himself from his restraints.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 2 However, Yukino later goes to fight against Aoi after being called in to fight alongside Ringo. However, she and the others are then swiftly defeated by Aoi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 7-11 Frightened by her power, all members of the "Reborn Red Tail" later bow down in defeat to their former leader, apologizing for their "prank" and that they will only follow her. As punishment, Aoi decides to write the kanji for "fake" over all of their Red Tail cloaks; Yukino realizes with dismay that the marking will not wash out. However, she expresses genuine surprise when she is then told that they can all return to being members of the original Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 15-17 Equipment Nail File: Yukino uses a simple, light-colored nail file as a weapon.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Majōgari Academy Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Reborn Red Tail Category:Female